neoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Archived Forum Posts
The Marauders and other experiments Mr. Sinister 9:37pm, September 03, 2007 Edit Delete Just a note for interested parties, Mr. Sinister will be affiliating himself with the Marauders, however unlike the Earth 616 version, the members of this team of Marauders will all be experiments of Mr. Sinister who serve him. They're primary focus will be as enforcers for Sinister, they will on occasionally be sent out by Sinister to abduct individuals for his experiments. Which brings me to part two of this little note: Any party who wishes to be a member of the Marauders or an experiment of Mr. Sinister's. Message me in the chat with contact info and we can work out something. Other note: Sinister also has ties to the Mutant Supremist group known as the Dark Riders, who, like their Earth 616 counterparts, believe that every mutant must prove themself worthy of their powers. They will routinely hunt down mutants to test them. While they do so on their own, Sinister has been known to assign them targets to "test." (I may or may not launch the Dark Riders storyline. I need to work out a few details before I do anything. If I do decide to go ahead, I'll post more info on the Dark Riders at that point.) The Medical Practices of Shinji Mori Shinji Mori 3:50am, September 09, 2007 Edit Delete clipped from minor local newspaper. Ever been hampered under the weight of justice or criminality? Found that no medical doctor is quite able to treat your wounds? Lack the healing factor to heal even the most insignificant little finger amputation? Enter Shinji Mori, PhD. Since her youth, she has proven herself an utter prodigy in the field of healing medicines and genetics, combining her passions to aide the wide, eclectic selection of diseases, injuries, and out of control powers that plague the lands. If she can't heal it, nothing short of a rare mutant with body part regeneration abilities could. Anonymity is guaranteed. Pricing varies depending on ailment. Available 24/7, with or without appointment. Edited 6:46am, September 09, 2007 by Shinji Mori, author. Wanted: Dead or Alive! Ghost 8:01am, September 09, 2007 Edit Delete Just thought I'd put up a thread for the empire, latveria, ExH, and, well, any other orginizations. Put yer most wanted up here and if there are bounties or rewards and such, or, if they are just "public Enemy #1" Anyhoo, as I know, ExH has three escapees that are wanted. ExH Fugitives Michael Flock (A.K.A. Cabel)-Status: Fugitive, Capture ALIVE- Jim Howlett(A.K.A. Wolverine)-Status: Fugitive, Capture ALIVE- Manny Oliver(A.K.A. Bloodrage)-Status: Fugitive, Capture ALIVE- ExH Operatives Ghost:Status-Assigned to Neo-X STARS, Re-assigned as Lucas Bishop's Partner. Secondary Objective-Pursuit and capture of ExH Escapees. Timesplitter:Status- Primary Objective-Pursuit and Capture of ExH Escapees. Secondary Objective-Regroup and assist other ExH Operatives. Anyhoo, thats at least what I've pieced together so far concerning the ExH Plotline. Feel free to correct me on that. As I said, this is a thread for posting which groups are after who and/or how much they are willing to pay. As far as the ExH is concerned I'm almost positive(but not absolutely sure) That they want to use Empire resources available to them. No ExH bounties. -Ghost Edited 1:29pm, April 29, 2009 by X, moderative. Zhong Lung Swordsman 5:57am, September 30, 2007 Edit Delete The Zhong Lung are a secret organization that have existed since ancient times. Similar in numerous ways to the X-men of Earth-616, the Zhong Lung are a secretive group of Heroes (and sometimes anti-heroes) that are usually trained personally by a mysterious figure known as Swordsman who founded the original Zhong Lung hundreds of years ago. Swordsman is similar to Xavier of earth-616 as well in his beliefs of humans and mutants co-existing, though his methods are a bit more extreme and straightforward when compared to Xavier's. There are currently 3 schools located around the world, one outside of Neo-X which is currently the largest of the three, one in the badlands of Northern Asia, and one in Hong Kong china, though this one was destroyed during the war and most its students were murdered, it has since been reconstructed and students have again begun attending. For the most part Zhong Lung is the equivalent of the original X-men and the school should be consider the same as the original X-mansion. Photoshop'd Avatars X 4:05am, August 24, 2007 Edit Delete Alright folks. We have some talented people in the chat that are good in photoshop and, I don't know about anybody else, but I personally get TONS of ideas for avatars to use but have no inclination to play the character. So this is why I'm starting this thread. For those of us with Photoshop skills to show them off and at the same time IF you want to use an image as your character's avatar you may do so, but it is not required. So I now open this thread up to those who wish to participate in the alterations. When you post an image please list what canon it's supposed to be to ensure there is no confusion. Hope everyone enjoys! Faith 4:08am, August 24, 2007 Edit Delete YOU CAN COMISSION ME ON WHAT YOU WANT, I CAN DO IT, I'm not just stuck on zombies lately, I'm quite gifted with changing eye color, hair color, skin color and taking deer heads and putting them on ladies. I even had a run in with making SOngbird...variations of two different hair colors are easy for me now, I can even make real people look like dolls...god..ok well everyone knows my talents just hit me up on aim and I'll see what i can do. AIMZ: Et misrere lamia Apocalypse Idea X 2:57pm, August 24, 2007 Edit Delete Original Character/Person Source: Dhalsim (Street Fighter series) Images: Darwin Idea X 3:09pm, August 24, 2007 Edit Delete Original Character/Person Source: Michael Stipe Image: Cyber X 3:43pm, September 10, 2007 Edit Delete Original Source Person: Chuck Liddell Image: Character Idea: Cyber was a bail bondsmand in Philadelphia prior to the outbreak of the Mutant-Human War which changed the world. Caught up in the fighting he joined the side of the mutants and used his abilities to track others down in the Mutant Army and was quite successful. After the conflict ended he moved to the new capital, Neo-X and setup his bail bond business there. In the year 2000 he was pursuing a fugitive in Hell's Kitchen and a fight ensued and he was partially crushed by a mack truck thrown at him. Due to his war record and his contributions to the community through his business as a bail bondsman he was given a second shot at life. When he was selected for an emergency experimental procedure to graft metal onto his body (see Cabel's profile since it is the exact same metal as his). He was given a new left eye, his entire left arm and shoulder had to be replaced along with his right forearm/hand, left side of his rib cage, his neck and his chest and the left side of his face. Current Power(s): Superhuman Strength - 3 tons thanks to implants Superhuman Durability - ONLY on the parts covered in the parts with the bionic skin implant. The steel is an experimental bio-organic steel meant to compete with adamantium -- it does but with constant contact with adamantium (i.e. multiple slashes on one spot it will wear down). Tracking - capable of tracking a person's specific brain patterns across great distances, exact range is unknown. Poisonous Spit - Cyber's bionic skin implant was actually very early in the skin's testing phase so not everything was worked out. This caused an odd effect on Cyber's blood and body altogether. The bionic skin, it seems, somehow reacted with his organic tissue to create a natural poison. Unlike 616 Cyber, this Cyber does not have claws so the only way he can secrete the poison is by spitting. The poison is not that powerful and can only effect a person if it gets into an open wound or their mouth. Usually one simple spit would cause that body part to go numb followed by sharp random pains coming from the poison since almost the second it hits the air it reacts with it and becomes almost useless. In its purest form it might be more potent, but since the only way for it to be effective in a fight is to at least touch the air before it reaches its target its difficult to know. Cyber has even tried bottling it or putting it in a balloon, but still the same effect because in order to get out out of his body he has to spit it. It is also carried in his blood stream but, again, before it hits the target it hits the air and the reaction is nearly instant (like in a thousandth of a millisecond). Bionic eye - his left eye was had to be replaced. He now has a Bionic left eye that allows him to see in Night Vision, Infrared, X-Ray and the electromagnetic spectrum. He can make it glow bright blue light when he wants but usually this is only for flash. It has no other effects. Edited 4:11pm, September 10, 2007 by X, author. K 7:09pm, September 28, 2007 Edit Delete I can do some stuff if peoples want. I'm preety good with 'shopping, but I'm not capable of the style of stuff that Faith does. so yeah. But yeah. Winddancer Ida X 7:45pm, October 08, 2007 Edit Delete Original Char/Person Source: Camila Barreneche The Sun: Daily News of Neo-X X 4:00pm, January 03, 2008 Edit Delete Post your news stories here. Sept. 10th, 2007 - News Flash: Ultra Woman Returns! (*ANd cru gets sued by DC!*) *Random News reporter* Last night at 8:30pm, a rebel terrorist launched a rocket attack on a 737 leaving Neo-X. The damage seems to have been mostly to the starboard wing however the craft went into a terminal spin acorrding to the JFK's control tower. What happened next was nothing short of a miracle. Something....someone actually caught the craft and managed to land it safely in central park. We were able to get photographs of the individual *Cue it being on the news*. That Ultra Woman has been sighted, after six years of absence. Where has she been? why has she returned? (And why do I know that Im gonna get sued?!) F'd Magazine reaches $9million in sales nation-wide One of the largest growing magazines in the nation has reached an all-time personal sales record, rivaling that of even Playboy Magazine. The appropriately titled "F'd Magazine" saw its rise in mid-2002 under the watchful eye of a young couple straight out of college, a one Maria Fletcher and Willis Auburn, with the intent to bring the alternative to the erotica scene. Instead of the "standard blonde, anorexic girls we're used to seeing in hundreds of ****ty porno mags," the magazine seeks to bring in more exotic looking women from a variety of backgrounds and figures. By 2004, however, a young model and at the time accountant for F'd, Kara Kuna, had taken over the publication and steered it in a whole new direction. Instead of being simply an alternative to softcore erotica, she created a cultural smash, including unique and original fashion designs into the mix, as well as including male models into the core magazine two spin-offs, F'd ♀ and F'd ♂, featuring largely new models, a team of writers, and a rather surprising amount of political commentary. After finding its way in over a million homes each month for the past two years, it's become something more of a perverted New Yorker than your average Hustler. "I wanted to create something that would help people get involved with the world around 'em... but I didn't want to sacrifice dropping the real draw of the mag," Kuna said in a recent interview. Kuna, moreso than previous owners Fletcher and Auburn, is truly unique in her looks; nearly six and a half feet tall, moderately muscular form, and two long, red bangs hanging from the rest of her short spiked hair. It's rare to see her in a business suit, usually adorning herself in tank tops, ripped jeans and boots. Since Kuna's successful takeover of the company, there have since been several other acquisitions under the "F'd" label, including independent music studio "Cadaver Dog Studios." "It's a great business arrangement. Kara really doesn't force us to do anything we don't wanna do; we get all the control of being independent, and all the financial perks of being a branch company," spoke Jacob Holden, owner of Cadaver Dog Studios. Since 2004's change of chairs, F'd Enterprise now runs and operates a full scale website frequenting millions of users a month, a small movie production studio based in Boston, and even its own comic book publishing company. "We're not picky," Ms. Kuna says. "We look out for the indie guys. If they look like they're gonna be big, or look like they're gonna be totally underappreciated for whatever unfortunate reason, we try to step in and help 'em out." Further down the pipeline for the company is another spin-off of the magazine, the suggestively titled "F'd Hard," a hardcore variant of the main magazine that focuses more exclusively on the aspect of lust and sex. The magazine is constantly holding small model searches every few months, and is always circulating talent whenever possible. It will certainly be interesting to see just how far this company will go within the next few years, and with stocks constantly on the rise and further great acquisitions, it seems like F'd is here to stay. -Allen Hultz Sept. 12th, 2007- F'd Magazine Now Opening Doors for Employment It seems that F'd Magazine is growing not only financially but in employee numbers as well. Announced earlier this morning, Kara Kuna, CEO of F'd Enterprises, has opened up new employment positions spanning across the media. In particular, new job listings have now been made available for the magazine run of F'd, its gender-specific spin-offs, and the as-yet-unreleased F'd Hard, a hardcore variant of the softcore erotica/fashion magazine. It's now looking for new editors, article submissions, designers of fashion and page layout, photographers, et cetera. Alongside this is a new model search. The doors have been opened and, for an undetermined amount of time spanning at least well into next month, the company is looking to hire a wealth of fresh, new faces for each magazine, as well as other ventures which have yet to be revealed. For the job hirings and model search, much of the info has been posted on the official website, but it has also been encouraged that "people come to the main office with your resume' and portfolio (headshots as well for models) and take a guided tour of the facilities," Kuna stated during the press release. Also revealed during the same announcement is what seems to be a publicly directed interest in starting up a newspaper within the city, offering a rival to The Imperial Sun. "It's important to have the right balance of views in the city. You can't rely on a single source too heavily, since there's always a bias, no matter how hard you try," says Kuna, directing a bit of criticism toward The Imperial Sun. "It's been the only paper in the city, and any competitors have been quickly and quietly destroyed, though that may not be the direct fault of the Sun. "We're simply seeking to offer another look at the events, maybe offer a few columns that the Sun lacks. I won't say any more at this time, but I will say that analysts and those serious about their news don't have to worry; we're not seeking to place what made F'd famous into news form. This is a very focused attempt, and we're not going to f*** it up by limiting our audience." As of today, there have been no immediate takers on her offer. -Allen Hultz Sept. 17th, 2007- Emperor Xavier confirmed among casualties of Sunday Bombing! Yesterday shortly after 3 PM, sounds of gunfire and explosions could be heard coming from the Imperial Palace and it was not long after that word had spread the Emperor was dead. Since his assassination violence has filled the streets. Resistance groups of all kinds have surfaced trying to help topple the juggernaut that is the Empire. Immediately after the assassination Exodus, commander of STARS, was given power as Emperor and released a statement that he will regain the peace in Neo-X and spoke of the saddened loss of the Empire's creators. He said in this press release that he was going to continue Magnus and Xavier's dreams of a world where superhumans and mutants can live life as they wish to lead it and do so freely. No word has come about what he intends on doing to stop these resistance groups, but my reports have been that a troop surge is expected to be coming into Neo-X by noon Monday (September 17th) to help fight these resistance groups and perform clean-up duties once peace is established. No word yet on any funeral processions for Emperor Xavier and Lord Magnus. Noon Sept. 17th - Neo-X Today, in response to the violent uproar in Neo-X and public upheaval over the assassination of Emperor Xavier approx. 1 million Imperial Soldiers have been brought in and stationed throughout the city to quell the violence and help ferret out the resistance groups that have seemed to appear overnight. Emperor Exodus released another statement this morning, his second as Emperor, stating any individuals with knowledge that would assist in the arrest of resistance terrorists would be greatly rewarded with monetary rewards ranging from $100,000-$1,000,000 depending on the information. The Imperial Institute has been locked down and no persons are allowed in or out at this present time. The Emperor's staff has released a statement saying that the Institute will resume classes when peace has resumed in Neo-X. Sept. 27th, 2007- Gateway Earlier in the week, Jasper Crescent, inventor, told the press that his new game Gateway is entering it's final stages of development and is slated for release sometime within the next month or two. He also told reporters that certain individuals who signed up to purchase in advance would be given a early demo run of the game as a teaser. These select few will have a chance to be exposed to the system of play in advance giving them an advantage over newer players not selected. But while Crescent realized gamers would see this as an opportunity to advance themselves early on but he saw it as a golden opportunity. "These people, these selcet few, are getting to become part of history. Part of a gaming experience never seen before. This isn't virtaul reality. This is real. Completly real." Crescent said during his press release. Crescent went on to announce his plans to build a set of arcades dedicated solely to the playing of Gateway. These arcades are set to be opened before the game's release and are designed to allow gamers who didn't sign up for the early buying of the game a chance to expose themselves to that world. The first arcade will open on October 7th and will be free the entire day. However after that first day each hour of play costs $10 dollars to play. For this small fee of course, those arcade players are guaranteed a position on any server they deisre. Protest Ends in Gunfire In the evening of October 1st, nearly two thousand people had gathered around several buildings in downtown Neo-X, marching silently in clockwise motions, before breaking out into song in a strange twist, "Love Train". It is suspected that the ring leader for this event was none other than infamous anti-Empire journalist, Sin name Leannah Santiago, had orchestrated the rather curious event from the beginning. Shortly after the demonstration reached its climax, the 771st Division Task Force descended in VTOLS and detained nearly the full lot of the demonstrators. A minority of the group passively resisted detainment, and would be stunned by the 771st. The event was wrapped up fairly quickly thanks to the valiant efforts of the task force. Shortly before complete detainment, Sin was found attempting to flee the scene, but had been met with lethal force. As of now, she is alive, but detained by the empire. Oct. 2nd, 2007- F'd CEO Speaks Out Against Protest Violence Also caught into the crossfire of yesterday's protest aside from the infamous Leannah Santiago known as Sin is Gia Leone, who was found attacking Empire soldiers in defense of Sin. Leone is most notably known for her work in F'd Magazine, acting as fashion designer for the risque enterprise. In a recent statement from F'd CEO Kara Kuna, the Empire would find itself under a brief bit of fire. "I've published several of Sin's works in the magazine, merely out of the belief that there is a necessity for difference of opinion, especially in trying times. It's important to never forget we live in a world where differences are vast and nigh-infinite. Though I don't necessarily support Sin's actions, it irks me that such ambiguous, nonviolent action would be met with full force. What's more, one of my own Leone is now injured severely and detained for defense of Sin. Though I understand the Empire's need to maintain order, especially in these turbulent times, I feel the situation could have been avoided if different action were taken." Kara has since requested for Gia to be released from detainment, though she expects no response. "She's not a radical. She's not political. She's a woman who was caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time and saw something she wasn't capable of handling maturely, and responded in an unfortunate manner." As of yet, there is no response from Imperial officials. Decree 10:2 The Emperor's Office has released a statement to the media stating a new government ordinance dubbed "Decree 10:2" go in effect today. We can only speculate the number derives from the date this ordinance is being brought to life. The Decree is as follows: "Any Mutant, Meta Human, or Human with Extraordinary Abilities Citizens found in the presence, act, or violation of any laws will be henceforth subject to the fullest sentence by law (Death) from this day forward. There has been too much violence since the dubious assassination of our Emperor and High Lord. Order must be upheld and peace must reign once again in the city that is the Jewel of the Empire. This is why the Empire has commissioned and completed a High Priority Prison located in the North Eastern American Region ((Modern-day Greenland)) to house such special characteristics as powerful citizens of this proud Empire. There usurpers and criminals alike will await their sentencing at the proper time." A picture could not be taken of this facility though it is assured by the Emperor's Office that it is the finest detention facility ever imagined. OOC INFORMATION: Yes, folks, this is a superhuman prison much like the one used in the Civil War story arc. It is located in Greenland and will be used in near future rp events. If you wish to make a prisoner or have your character captured you may do so and let it be understood that your character won't be killed by the guards (but that doesn't mean they won't be killed by other prisoners). If you wish to have a current char taken to the prison (your own or rat somebody out) contact via PM Lucas Bishop, Corbin Heart or Amelia Voght in the chat and make sure you have confirmable IC information. No pulling OOC info IC, and they will make the arrest when they can--or just have NPC's do it. Oct. 14th, 2007- Murderers Captured! Trial set for tomorrow! This just in! Robert "Nitro" Hunter and Bobby "Iceman" Drake have been apprehended earlier this afternoon by the Empire on charges of assassinating our dear Emperor Xavier and High Lord Magnus. They're scheduled to be arraigned tomorrow afternoon. (IC Post on 10/15) Narrator: *a flurry of cameras and murmurring surrounded the courthouse as the time was drawing nigh for what would be a judicial fiasco. Overshadowing the OJ Simpson trial that has happened in our world but didn't in this one reporters from all state-owned news outlets were there as 3 large black SUVS, windows tinted almost to the darkness of the pitch black of space coming roaring up to the courthouse and in a flash a group would emerge from the SUV's two men in particular had collars around their necks that glowed blue. Power-nullifiers. of STARS design and they were escorted into the courthouse through the crowd of reporters by Imperial Foot Soldiers. Once inside they were quickly ushered into the courtroom where a looming judge saied* "You are charged with the murder and treason against the Empire for the assassination of our Emperor and High Lord. How do you plead?" *and before either of them could speak, although it looked as though they attempted to do so desperately when a voice rang out* "Guilty your honor!" *the voice coming from a sly man about 6 and a half feet tall with a questionably pale complexion and sneer to his thin face as he approached the defense table as the judge slammed down the gavel(sp?) and dismissed the courtroom for them to return tomorrow at noon for the sentencing. In the meantime Robert Hunter and Bobby Drake are being held in the STARS THC (Terrorist Holding Cells) Area in the STARS Building* Oct. 16th, 2007- Sentencing of Robert Hunter and Robert Drake (IC Post) Narrator: *the courtroom was even more crowded today than it was yesterday as the two, Robert Nitro Hunter and Robert Iceman Drake were walked into the courtroom from the side. Sent that way to avoid the crowd of reporters and as they were turned to face the judge, standing before the defense table, the same tall thin man that was appointed their lawyer to their side looking snide and confident, soaking up all the attention. Cameras snapped and some even popped from taking so many dang pics the digital cameras were overheating--but those were the cheap ones by the rookies <.< anyways the judge, as before loomed before the two of them, eyes narrowed towards them* Here here *the gavel came crashing down and echoing throughout the courtroom as all murmuring ceased and all was quiet, the judge leaned back in his chair enjoying what he was about to do, he cleared his voice before speaking up* It is the order of this court that you, Robert Hunter and you, Robert Drake are hereby sentenced to *pauses for a beat to add the drama for the cameras* a public execution to be held in Central Park in the gem of our Empire, Neo-X, on the eighteenth of October of this year. (2 days) *the gavel sounded as it smacked into the wood again and a clamor filled the room as Nitro and iceman were taken away once again* OOC info--for all who were left out of the PM Spamming-- All members of the Pactum (Resistance brotherhood, Avengers, Crusaders, Genoshan, and Latverians are receiving this same message: Briefing on Pactum, what we are and what are our goals. Our Primary objective is simple, Defeat the Empire by means of defeating the Emperor (Exodus) and usurping control of Neo-X. We feel once we control Neo-X and have that foothold we can push the Empire back since a lot of their forces are concentrated in the city from being pulled from its other forces around the world. Due to the recent execution sentencing of our brothers, Nitro and Iceman, we will be attending the Execution in Central Park en masse to free them all are welcome to join if they wish. As for our plans after defeat of the Empire, first we will need to establish security over the lands and our various state-representatives will be deemed Security Advisors to the overall Security Council of what will be the Earth Republic (ER). This ER will be led by those on the High Council of the Pactum as well as other key figures, specifically from the humans so they can be represented on the Council. This Council will establish the new constitution of the Republic and then we can set about electing officials for the new Senate. Back to our plans to take over, we plan on avoiding mass destruction by completely blocking all the imperial satellites before we strike this Thursday evening. Without their communications the Empire will be all that much easier to strike down. We will work with every group (Avengers, Crusaders, etc.) to meet their individual goals to build a new world that fits all of our dreams. Oct. 19th, 2007- The Emperor is No More! Last night at the public execution of Robert Hunter and Robert Drake the world was dumbfounded to learn this morning that Emperor Exodus had been killed, and that the Empire was sent running from an apparent assault by resistance forces. It has been a long time coming and this report would like to personally thank those brave souls who fought and died for our freedom from the oppressive Empire. OOC INFO FOR ALL IMPERIALS!! Amelia Voght, Empress of the Imperial Remnant, has evacuated her forces from Neo-X, locked down the STARS HQ and any unit that wishes to accompany her out of the city is free to do so. Those who wish to stay will be either discharged or given classified operative status with permission to observe the chaos as it happens first hand. Massive withdrawals from around the world are taking place as a clear sign that at least for now the Resistance Groups have one and the Imperial Remnant will be somewhere outside of Neo-X, hiding out somewhere that only Imperials would know about. Additional comments from Amelia: f7890, Amelia Voght : However....she isnt forcing any units who refuses to leave..........in other words if these folks want to keep there chars active in the city...they will be eitehr discharged or given classified operative status with permission to observe the chaos as it happens first hand...... *Cuz IF they go with her .....said cahrs might not be active for a while , while I plan my next moves.......so hell if you really want to play the char your better off keeping them in the city* *Any institute personell are allowed to stay behind if they wish and any students who wish so.............but its at their own risk. The imperial military will not be there to support them* *And thats about it. Basically the institute is declared officially in her declaration as an autonomous entity...in an effort to avoid it getting wasted by rebels...........and any students and staff that wish to stay behind are allowed to do so. Any military staff that wishes to stay behind is given observer or classified operative status...........mostly its so I can deal with the big stuff but you all can still use your chars* Oct. 23rd, 2007- Order has been Restored Order has finally come back to Neo-X after several days of seemingly endless anarchy and destruction. The leadership of the new organization who are organizing this effort to keep the peace are calling themselves Pactum. They seem to be the group that overthrew the Emperor and sent them packing. They released a notice stating any ne'er do wells wishing to cause trouble will be picked up and charged accordingly. Oct. 25th, 2007- Communications Still Limited After Order is Resumed Since the disposal of the Empire and reinstating of Order long-range communications have still been by far limited at best. We've had to resort to using our tv bunny ears again and tuning into radio for nightly broadcasts. The new regime says that they will be making a statement soon on the order of things and are near fixing this massive, worldwide communications problem plaguing us. In other news, New Wakanda Australian territories have not been heard from in 2-3 days. Sources confirmed that the New Wakanda mainland has not received any response whatsoever using morse code from the Australian Territories. The New Wakanda government is preparing search parties and vessels to search the Australian Territories and establish contact. Oct. 31st, 2007- "Protectorate" named! New Defense Agency created! The High Council has named Jim Howlett as the Protectorate of the new fledgling government we have in power. Protectorate, as explained to this reporter, is much like the President only once the Constitution is in place a new one will be elected every 3 years (up to 3x for a maximum stay in office of 9 yrs.) and also, the Protectorate is leader of the Armed Forces as well and will, apparently, not hide behind the government or bodyguards. So seems like we're going to be seeing a lot of whomever eventually gets elected this prestigious title. Until then we get to look at this Howlett guy's mug. In other news the High Council has also organized a new Defense Agency called SPARTA (Sentient Protection And Responsive anti-Terrorist Agency). Those who would like to be a part of this new agency will need to complete an extensive background and character check before being given a position in the agency. ((If you have a news article you'd like to post go ahead and post it in a reply. Or if you want to create a char that is a reporter for the Sun then drop me a PM to X.)) Endgame for Mr. La Belle Templar 10:24am, January 12, 2008 Edit Delete *The night skies above Neo-X. They were beautiful..even tonight, with the fires and the smoke. Orange and reds, black and whites, blues and yellows. It was surreal, the way they all blended. The static electricity in the smoke causes freak lightning, much like the effects of a volcanic explosion. A single mental afterthought flows through the night skies, but a fragment of what it once was. Who it once belonged to. It was a mental image, a man, a woman, a baby. The identities shift on and off between two very different couples, a human male with mutant female and baby to a completly mutant family. To those who were psychics, it would enter their minds, then be gone just as quickly. With the image, comes a single phrase.*Free at last...free at last. Thank God almighty, we're free at last...*End.* No funeral is planned. Edited 10:25am, January 12, 2008 by Templar, author. New Styles X 12:46pm, April 29, 2009 Edit Delete OK guys, as you've noticed I've implemented some changes to how this place looks. Most noticeable is the PM bars. Before I headed off last night I darkened the PM bar background to near black to help it from being too much of a distraction while still slightly "popping" on the screen to draw your eye to it, because I know there are times that things, PM's especially, get drowned out in the chat. The bars are there to help alleviate that a bit. I also made a few other updates.. To fix the DOOM filter I changed the filter to :doom, and I change the science filter to :science. That way it shouldn't effect url's anymore. I also went ahead and set this chat up so there is No Join/Exit, eliminating one extra bar from popping up, so the only thing you guys will see are PMs, and any other function of the chat with those bars I made. I'll probably be making a few more changes to the chat. One thing I'm going to be working on this morning is updating the look of the board, and adding some nice buttons to finish off the look. If you have any suggestions, comments, complaints. Go ahead and post them here and I'll respond accordingly. Locations within Neo-X Mr. J 5:14pm, April 30, 2009 Edit Delete I figure we could go ahead and post them here so people can have some more settings in which to RP in. Fable's: The front of the building is a Pizza Pub, complete with microbrewing and awesome awesome pizza. Down a short short hallway by the bathrooms would be an entrance to the back where the Bar is located. There are a couple of tables near the exit door but for the most part the floor is open. There is a small stage (by small I mean like maybe knee height.) and it's set up to host Indy bands or metal bands. Whichever. F'd Magazine Announcements Kara Kuna 3:33am, October 30, 2007 Edit Delete 10/30/07 - With recent chaotic events and the current political climate, it is with great difficulty that I have decided to postpone any and all further issues until the safety of all my employees and subsidiaries are guaranteed. With the destruction caused by the former Emperor and the need to house quite a few of you in temporary places within the building confines, as well as even more devastation by former Imperial army activity, my choice had further been persuaded. Do note, however, that work is STILL being given, and I do not intend on halting pay. Shots will be distributed in larger issues over the course of several months, so there will be displayed effort. The trip to the NorthEast for our headline medieval war-themed shoot will be postponed as well until we can guarantee safe transportation for all those involved. Also, keep in mind, our online distribution has officially begun. In lieu of the delay of magazine work, the F'd Online project is now live. All those who wish to display their shoots can have them put up on the website, and can confer with the web design heads on the style of your own personal page. This is -not- required, and merely meant to open up further chances for creativity. The bonus of the online works is there is little to hold you back; have a webcam? Use it. Want to hire any of the photographers? Go for it. Any other ideas for your section of the site? Run them by me and I'll be sure to work with you. There has been a bulletin board and suggestion box set up to put up concerns, requests, and so forth to the employees of F'd, so please make liberal use of them. Sincerely, and with great love, Kara Kuna Edited 6:04pm, October 31, 2007 by Kara Kuna, author. HIRE ME! Deadpool 7:53am, October 31, 2007 Edit Delete *leaves a suggestion in the suggestion box suggesting that hire a Wade Wilson to either model or photograph! Also, Ode de Wilson would make an awesome Calvin Cline type cologne perfume!* A few temporary changes Kara Kuna 1:10pm, January 05, 2008 Edit Delete 01/05/08 - Happy New Year and Merry Solstice. If you weren't here to get your presents or bonus, come see me. If you weren't here for the New Year's Bash... sucks to be you. This wraps up a rather hectic, violent, and bloody year... But it also wraps up one of our best. An open call for new talent was given, and we have some amazing new faces here. I couldn't be prouder of our new talent. This year also saw Cadaver Dogs Studios coming under the wing of F'd Enterprise, giving us a slew of free music to listen to, and was sponsor of several art events for some of our own, including resident painter/photographer Amelia Isaeah. She has a new event coming up soon, so be sure to check it out. Sadly, there are things I must address before I can allow any further pleasantries. It's been hell. We've had some dear losses, and with politics currently in shambles, it's been a bit hard to keep up. I've yet to give myself the opportunity to speak of the major events that have passed us by, and some news continues to be shoveled in. I'll do my best to bring everyone up to speed. A few months back, our security office was bombed by a package of C4, and a kidnapping was attempted on my person. Shortly thereafter, we had an oh-so-pleasant visitor by the codename "BloodRage" acting as a "bodyguard" for a week. Anyone who knows me well will understand how ridiculous it is for someone like me to have a bodyguard, but rest assured, it was the best option at the time. With the Empire all but demolished, and pockets of resistance against the new order still causing trouble, it seems our delay from printed issues will be prolonged even further. However, I still promote any and all creative input that you can. We'll be running double-sized issues for a year if this keeps up. Many of you will also notice the return and stay of one of our most beloved friends, Jean Grey. She'll be sticking with us for longer than usual, and she'll most likely have a couple of friends with her. On a related note, the basement level is no longer accessible to employees; not exactly a great deal, considering no one went down there anyway. The area will be handed over to one of our visitors for a while. On a separate note, F'd Online is booming. It seems many of you have really found a great way to get creative and involved with the community, and the photographers and set-builders couldn't be happier that they have a constant flow of work, possibly more than ever before. One or two of the models have gone beyond the risque, however, and into more... kinky ventures. This is all well and good, but F'd Online isn't a venture for hardcore pornography. Play it classy, ladies and gents, and save it for F'd Hard. Things are rough right now, and I'm still working with insurance agencies on getting homes for those of you turned vagrant by the chaos in the world, but fret not, as brighter skies and greener pastures lay ahead. I'm aware that last bit was incredibly corny. Oh well, I'm tired, deal with it. With great love, Kara Kuna Edited 1:19pm, January 05, 2008 by Kara Kuna, author. State of the Enterprise Kara Kuna 6:10pm, May 01, 2009 Edit Delete 5/1/09 - Times are tough, to say the least. The economy, in its state, has finally started to hit F'd, and with our chief photographer still missing, alongside layoffs that I've tried desperately hard to avoid, it doesn't look pretty right now. That said, I'm not going to let this get to me, and it shouldn't get to you. The magazine continued its paper distribution once again a few months back, and we're branching out further into the country. F'd has largely been a North Eastern mag with an optional subscription system, but I don't see the point anymore in limiting the number of store shelves we place it on. It'll be a while before we hit the other coast, but with the right balancing, we can expect to start seeing profits by the end of the second quarter. F'd Online is still seeing a good amount of success. A lot of you have kept up with your stuff, and I'm grateful. I hope more of you start making use of it, as it's a great way to keep people interested. I've opened up several shoots for you guys to post online, stuff that hasn't found their way into the magazine quite yet. Just talk to the site staff and they'll post it for you. I've started bringing in probationary workers, by the way. With the situation being what it is in the city, there are a lot of people looking for work, and there's no reason we can't afford to train a few people at low pay. Budget's tight, but this is an expenditure I feel is important to make. It's rough, but please hang in there. We're starting to rise back up, thanks to some stability being maintained in the city, and the continued enthusiasm of the people here. With great love, Kara Kuna Characters V 4:25pm, May 09, 2009 Edit Delete Ivory Williams-Eliza Dushku Victor Creed-Liev Schreiber & (Comic Art) State of Things X 1:23pm, May 02, 2009 Edit Delete OK guys. Can you post a list of characters (canon AND custom) you plan on picking back up? We need it so we can start developing storyline options to explore and rp for the chat as a whole. Thanks.. If you're new to the room or just unclear about things READ THIS before continuing reading this thread! If you plan on playing a canon character that was previously played by someone else then you need to read the old logs, NOT WIKIPEDIA/MARVEL DATABASE, to find out about the character. This is a custom universe and those sites will not help you at all. Doom is now the leader of the Empire following the bombings of Neo-X. He was the first to step in and begin rebuilding the city to the point where it is right now. There's still much work to be done, but in the year since the bombings much has occurred and the city is on its way to being the gem of the world it once was. Rebels... I made a cameo the other day with Link stating that a bulk of rebel fighters had moved to Brooklyn to avoid detection by any imperial forces. Here's the cameo for those who haven't seen it... Link: *after the bombs dropped Link along with the others who were living were forced into hiding. Resorting to some of their old sewer hideouts but even those weren't safehouses like they used to be. Jersey seemed to be teeming with vagrants and random individuals with powers of their own, using the Jersey landscape to make a home and territory for themselves.. so where would the rebels go? with Doom taking hold of Neo-X, unaffiliated parties in Jersey, where were the rebel remnant to go and re-establish their numbers?..... Brooklyn. They shacked up in a mixture of abandoned buildings and sewers creating an elaborate but effective network of safe houses. They do their best to not go out during the day and scout out locations at night.. it was a hard life.. harder, in some ways, than before the fall of the old Emperor due to lack of good resources. in Many ways Brooklyn had become like Jersey. Since civilians flocked to Doom's camps after the bombing. Now it was a matter of survival for the rebels, not Freedom.. just survival.... pwn* Another note for anyone and everyone wanting to be involved with the ExH organization. During the turmoil after the fall of Xavier and Magneto and the rise of the subsequent leaders of the Empire the ExH program was discontinued. In the aftermath the bombing of Neo-X and the reformation of the Imperial Infrastructure the ExH project was made into a clandestine organization known as X9. It is a pre-X-minded organization, meaning it maintains that mutants are superior to humans and humans are less than dirt. As such they're highly opposed to Doom's stake of leadership of the Empire and have dedicated themselves to destroying him and re-establishing mutant leadership of the glorious Empire. The Director of X9 is a man known as Sylas Williams. Edited 12:56pm, May 05, 2009 by X, author. Rikua 10:48pm, May 03, 2009 Edit Delete Chi/Kimi is still with the rebels Iris Dana would technically still be the Crusaders Brown Recluse is still a mercenary for hire. Caliga is only for plot forwarding now. Edited 6:56am, May 28, 2009 by Rikua, author. Characters Felinx 11:12pm, May 03, 2009 Edit Delete Nyx/Skittles was a rebel but.. the humans got saved so now she is just working for Doom to stablize things. Doctor Strange is collecting and training humans with mystic potential. Echo being a hippy. Eden is supporting Drake. Four is a student at the Institute. Luce is a fashion designer/socialite. Raven is teacher at the Institute. Tesseract is guarding over the Institute and waiting for orders from Magnus and Xavier. Wanda is undecided with a course of action. Ill Nino 11:25pm, May 03, 2009 Edit Delete Jean is unaligned, having just returned after a year's abscence. Doctor Doom 11:29pm, May 03, 2009 Edit Delete Doctor Victor von Doom: With the fall of the previous Emperors, Doom's rise to power through careful manipulation and the general failings of the Neo-Empire is nearly complete. After the destruction of Neo-X, Doom claimed the throne and took to task rebuilding Neo-X. The major changes Doom has effected as the new Emperor was the freeing of all Pure Humans, the instating of Tolerance Laws where in Mutant and Humans are both given equal status/freedoms in society and the outlawing of all previous Imperial Forces that do not acknowledge Doom as the Emperor. Ultron: Doom's primary lieutenant and leader of Doom's mechanized armies, Ultron represents Doom's modern military power and uncompromising ideals. Most recently he leads the 1st Mechanized Legion stationed in Neo-X to oversee the cities protection. Ultron has a deep seeded hatred of all living and organic life lending to his extreme brutality during the wars leading to this time. Galactus: The World Devourer. He has traveled from planet to planet destroying all life in his quest to satisfy his endless hunger. So far he has not spotted Earth and is unlikely to do so any time soon. X 12:18am, May 04, 2009 Edit Delete My list: Scott Summers is leader of the Institute and is going to be pursuing establishing a new school. Link is with the Avengers hiding in Brooklyn. Black Betty is still a bit AWOL though she is around. Smoke is still around and about in Neo-X Sylas Williams is head of the new X9. Outlaw is in Jersey though may be axed. Wolverine is back around Neo-X. Black Betty is back in Neo-X but has remained hidden for now. Jin Taroki is around with his azn merc partner Mirth. Jormund... is a new char. Edited 1:11am, May 12, 2009 by X, author. B.B.. 4:30am, May 04, 2009 Edit Delete Drea is still with what's lft of her squad and is, if I'm not mistaken, under the command of Doom. Lynette still works for F'd. Orianna still lives with her parents and fucks with people on the interwebs. (changes her avatar, however.) Priscilla is a still a student at the Institute. Serendipity is currently staying at Elias' orphanage and causing trouble. Violet is still technically a crusader. Her and Iris live in an apartment together in Neox and she works as a bartender at a random bar. Anderjak 6:09am, May 04, 2009 Edit Delete Amelia Isaeah/Inkwell is still on the loose, Inkwell being the dominant personality. She's been in hiding, with uncommon pokes into society to destroy things/kill people/be childish. Elias Godfried is still alive and well, with a new orphanage at a temporary location. He has no money for the old building to be rebuilt. The orphanage is/was a historical landmark, however, meaning there could be a point to having it being rebuilt by any government official. Emille Barton has spent a month or so back in her hometown, and will be on her way back shortly to NeoX. Kara's situation remains largely unchanged. Khentimentou is all over the place. He'll either be deep in Asia continuing operations for Doom, in the Middle East overseeing a weapons factory, or stateside to reaffirm affiliations. Leannah Santiago is seeking work as a legitimate investigative reporter and failing miserably. Leonard spends much of his time near the human camps, as well as watching Doom from far away, looking for any sign of wrongdoing that would cause harm to NeoX. Shankul is vacationing on a remote beachfront property with the money he made prior to the NeoX attacks. He currently holds no mercenary contracts. Shinji Mori, with her memory back in tow for the most part, is seeking any kind of employment for scientific and/or medical work. She is currently looking at the new empire under Doom for possible positions. Nate 6:24am, May 04, 2009 Edit Delete THINGS ARE FUCKED UP MAN. THEY'RE COMING OUTTA THE GOD DAMN WALLS! GAME OVER MAN. IT'S GAME OVER! Edited 6:28am, May 04, 2009 by Nate, author. Braaaaains.... Braaains... oh wait, um... what my people are doing? Tap 4:30pm, May 04, 2009 Edit Delete ((lmao @ Nate)) Alissa Caine - Unaligned, though harbors a grudge against Doom. Can be recruited by any faction Chantelle Taylor - unaligned. Watching over her older half-brother Nathan La Belle, despite that he no longer knows who she is. Family is family. Cordelia Frost - still working with Emma. Probably promoted a few times or something. Juliet Nao Zhang - still with F'd, working on improving herself to be of more use to the company Sooraya Qadir - still loyal to Doom, and still his personal secretary-like-thing. Does not mind being left out of things by Doom, but wishes to know if he does indeed fully trust her. Sqoozh 10:04pm, May 05, 2009 Edit Delete Nicholas Guelph is still at Elias' orphanage helpin' out wherever he can. He's been semi-secretly training his powers in an attempt to better himself. Maverick is still at the orphanage too, mostly just training Nicholas, but also takes time out of his day to annoy/freak out Elias as much as possible. Gia Leone is still in the fashion department at F'd, generally keeping as busy as possible and still freaking out over being totally gay when she thinks no one's looking. She misses Amelia terribly. Anneke Ransar has tried to stay under the radar for the most part, waiting for orders from Leonard. She's been keeping tabs on Inkwell but currently has no course of action. In her off time she still models at F'd (so much for under the radar). Shido has been bunking with Shinji in an attempt to jog her memory every so often, but he's pretty sure she's been getting them back all on her own. He's been utilizing his H4XX0RZ skillz for reconnaissance, but damn if Doom's info isn't hard to come by. Sue Richards is stuck in Atlantis. Edited 10:07pm, May 05, 2009 by Sqoozh, author. Sabi 12:19am, May 06, 2009 Edit Delete Grayce Summers - Currently staying with the other institute students in a hotel not far from the Latverian Embassy that they've taken over and made into a makeshift school, but only temporarily. She will be helping her dad break ground on a new Academy soon. Kitty Pryde (with NPC Lockeheed) - Both have laid low and continued to bartend in their little dumpy but fun bar Mary Mezinis - After taking out a high profile businessman, she disappeared, traveling the world for a while and only just recently returned to the city Hmmm Naut 9:12am, May 06, 2009 Edit Delete Joshua Kincaid (Kade):: After serving Doom loyally and fighting in the battle against the Imperial forces, Joshua Kincaid was tasked with finding those behind the Black Ops team that still fought for the Empire and eliminate them, however since Corbin Heart's surrender, Josh has been preparing for the inevitable surprise attack. Pete Parker (Scarlet):: Having seen what the war had done to the city, and being happy for the result, Scarlet took advantage of the Empire's weakened state and decided to leave the city in search of the various ExH locations and exact his revenge on the life they had given him. Daniel Blaze (Spectre):: Having been an Empire loyalist, Blaze has gone into hiding, excluding himself from their secret locations and underground gatherings in order to blend in more properly to those braving the city streets. He will not hesitate to engage or attack any member of the new regime - to help clear the path for the Empire's second coming. He waits for his chance to truly embrace his Hell-driven side once again. Andrew Lake:: An innocent mutant caught within the battle in Central Park, Andrew Lake was killed by one of Exodus' extreme psychic onslaughts. Edited 12:40pm, May 06, 2009 by Naut, author. Oh For Fucks Sake..here I go Faith 9:14am, May 07, 2009 Edit Delete Divinity: Retired from the School, possibly working for Sylas Domino: Still banging Smoke and taking odd jobs Faith: Faith is hanging out on www.awesome.com/Irule waiit Ilyana: No longer works for EXH. Still works for F'D magazine doing wtf ever. And being upset about the death of her man. Judith Camber: Being Judith, all the time. Mallory: Still an escaped mental patient. Though its probably about time no one gave a shit. Nemain: burning shit. Ophelia: Working for Sinister Selene Gallio: owns and operates a Club, and is planning the best way to destory the world and enact a world war. Seven Dryden: Left the institute, owns and operates a tattoo shop. Stacy Drayton: Whorein it up on the streets with her mad skillz. Edited 3:38pm, May 07, 2009 by Faith, author. Nate 9:28pm, May 07, 2009 Edit Delete Corbin Heart: Seeing the current state of his forces in disrepair, and being disassociated with the Empress, he has surrendered to Doom. Is now on the hunt for Amelia to prove his loyalty. Nathan La Belle: Had his mind wiped by the Phoenix Force to prevent him from gaining both god-like power, and insanity. Is now depowered, and living in Neo-X. Creeper: RAPING BITCHES AND KILLIN' DOODZ. L 10:09pm, May 09, 2009 Edit Delete Mr. Sinister: Replaced by Robert LeCroft, currently in hiding. Jasper Crescent: Advancing for the World 2 new designs for his games O.R. 12:05am, May 12, 2009 Edit Delete T'Challa/The Black Panther - isolated, fortified, and withdrawn into the original borders of Waka Waka land. The Benefactor - Where abouts unknown Taskmaster 8:16am, May 25, 2009 Edit Delete Taskmaster- In the events that unfolded after the bombing of Neo-x, it was learned that the T.I.C.E. Facility was obliterated. 68% of the entire facility reduced to rubble. Though many of the students were dead, Taskmaster's body and a small number of his pupils were un-accounted for. Taskmaster in reality had been horrificly wounded in the bombings, Missing an eye, both legs from the knee down and his left forearm he had to get cybernetic replacements. Rescued by the few surviving students he found himself in one of his many safehouses. Using his aquired funds he took great care to keep his survival unknown, secreting himself away with his few remaining students he spent the time healing, training himself and his students, as well as keeping an eye on the various factions and the state of things. Currently he is waiting for the right time to re-emerge from his presumed death. Prometheus- Having reverted back to his original programming, and wired into the SENTINEL antarctic facility mainframe MASTERMOLD, he continued with the construction of the sentinels within. Becoming physically hardwired into mastermold as time passed, Prometheus began to construct the army that humanity had desperately needed. Mastermold began to use the vast wealth of resources stored into the facility to expand the facilities' construction capabilities, as well as construct newer, more advanced models. The newer models nowhere close to the size of the original designs. Creating biological Infiltration models, these were dispatched throughout the world to monitor what was happening as well as provide new technological data to Mastermold for the construction of more powerful and lethal Sentinels. Since the bombings of Neo-X Mastermold has continued to construct it's army, as new information was fed into the systems, newer models began sprouting, more advanced infiltrators meant better data and the development of Sleeper units. Sleeper units were biologically human and mutant, however possessing a system of nanobots that would re-arrange the sleeper's biological makeup via manipulation of DNA within the sleepers when a signal from MASTERMOLD was sent. These units were dispered throughout the world, living oblivious of the fact they are part of the redemption of humanity and implanted with false memories. As they procreated, their young carried the nanites in their blood. All awaiting the signal to be activated by MASTERMOLD when it deemed the time to eliminate the mutant threat was at hand. Currently the SENTINAL program is still in operation. The first sentinal models have been finally completed. Currently they are undergoing upgrades as MASTERMOLD continues to mass it's forces until the time to strike is right. Ghost- Recalled into an undisclosed location and apart of X9. Doom's Day Felinx 2:39am, May 27, 2009 Edit Delete ALL HAIL DOOM - DOOM'S DAY IS HERE! The day dawned just like any other day. The sun rose to it's appointed spot in the sky and the earth continued it's movements around the sun. Yet, across the small blue star, third plant from the red giant sun the day was awakening to quite a different event for the majority of the world under Emperor Doom. It was Doom's Day, or Doomfest as some countries called it. The world globally was placed on hold with an Imperial holiday commanding no work be done but instead to celebrate 's Day! Through every town Doom provided for it's people truffles, hams and even bottled water. Food handed out by Doom bots that there seemed to be in no short supply of. Doom's Day was a day of festivity for all, as Doom provided for his people. Throughout the streets were the curious chibi bots that were handing out Doom green roses and truffles to whomever desired them. In Neo X especially one had a hard time avoiding Doom's Day as on every news channel, every radio program was celebrating this event. Throughout the day would be press releases of projects being completed, housing complexes to medical centers and even recreational projects that would be opening to the people of Neo X who had long suffered after the Battle of Neo X. Jobs all across this rebuilt city were available for those who wanted to pick up the pieces of their life and start over once again. In the center of town was an event worthy of the capital of the Empire, being put together was a grand feast where invitations would being handed out through the various forms of media, radio shows giving out tickets Earth-2 Write-Up X 2:23pm, August 23, 2007 Edit Delete This thread will hold all the misc. details of the world of Earth-2. The bare essentials of everything you should need to know to begin rping is still on the Settings & History thread, but this thread will hold everything ELSE. Links: Settings & History Imperial Institute Blueprints World Map Now to continue with the information overload for you guys XD. ExH Project The Weapon X project did exist in this chat's timeline, but in a far different fashion than what it did in Earth-616 and most other published Marvel timelines. In this timeline Weapon X was started by the U.S. Government right as it was about to fell and was only in the first 2-3 months when the U.S. was defeated, at that time it was discontinued and reformed under Xavier and Magnus's new ideals and became the ExH Project. ExH standing for Human Experimentation -- yeah, it's backwards but they aren't the first to do that. They setup various facilities around the world (link:map). The primary ExH facility was to be kept reasonably close, yet far enough away from Neo-X so that should something occur proper action could take place without endangering Neo-X. Like a breakout or something. Thus ExH135 Facility was built in the Brazilian Highlands(link:map). It's a state of the art building, the building above ground is mainly comprised of offices and basic filing needs of unclassified or low-level classified information. However, underneath the facility (seen left atop a plateau) the ground has been hollowed out nearly a mile down and holds massive medical and experimental facilities. Multiple surgery rooms, large training/test rooms similar in size to the danger room, genetic manipulation labs, bionic implant creation machines, and also the pride and joy of this particular facility. Their own human growing chambers (think the pods filled with pink fluid from the Matrix) on one wall of the hollowed out chamber allowing them to create as many people as they wish. Keep in mind they also experiment on revolutionaries who're captured by the Empire--most end up destroyed but some they do attempt to "reform" them to think more along the lines of the Empire. There is also a garrison of Imperial Foot Soldiers (seen at right) stationed at this facility due to, not only, the external security risk but the internal security risk from the test subjects. Notable Characters that were Experimented on at the ExH135: -Jim Howlett -Cabel -Bloodrage Edited 4:18pm, September 13, 2007 by X, author. X 2:18pm, September 01, 2007 Edit Delete STARS building The Sentient Tactical Assault and Response Sector, aka STARS, have made their home in what used to be known as the Stark Industries building on the outskirts of NYC (now known as Neo-X). It is positioned within a mile from the new Neo-X Colosseum that has been erected to entertain the super-powered masses. The building, like most other government facilities has nearly as many floors below ground as it does above ground. Key components primarily being kept below ground, of course. The STARS have several danger rooms within their sub-basements, as well as multiple medical facilities, hangars for various vehicles (planes, jets, tanks, boats, APC's), quarters for agents, kitchens, bathrooms, offices. Basically everything the STARS would need to operate and live in that building should they need to its all there. Due to the full-on superhuman integration into the agency it is much more powerful than its human-created SHIELD counterpart. It has much more advanced technology similar to that of the X-Men in Earth-616 mixing technology created by mutants like Beast and Forge with existing human technology making the STARS building a literal safe house above and below ground for nuclear attack. It can withstand radiation from a nuclear strike, and if caught in the blast radius of a nuclear strike it's designed that only the top levels will be destroyed and not the first 3 floors starting from the ground level. If directly hit, however, the entire structure above ground would be decimated and possibly even down to 1 or 2 of the sub-basements. X 12:57am, September 04, 2007 Edit Delete The Iron Order To celebrate the supremacy of mutant/superhuman kind over humans the Empire commissioned the construction of a modern age Colosseum just outside the northwestern outskirts of Neo-X (formerly known as NYC). The Colosseum is a huge arena capable of holding over 500,000 mutants/superhuman to watch humans duke it out in mechanized suits of armor created by the Top Gladiator, Tony Stark. The battleground of the Colosseum is sealed within a protective forcefield to allow for maximum firepower in a safe environment for the audience watching in the Colosseum and on television. The Iron Order are the very gladiators that fight in the Colosseum. Each Stark Armor is built on an Imperial assembly line to include specific Imperial technology to mentally control the combatants. The members of the Iron Order are entirely human and typically have only borderline superhuman abilitie (i.e. strength, intellect, speed, etc.) but rarely more than one since they are.. well, normal humans. X 6:21am, September 08, 2007 Edit Delete Defender Squad Zero After the fall of mankind and the installment of the Empire came a time of relative peace, but just as the humans before them the Empire had to setup some kind of police force to handle the various threats certain mutants wished to make of themselves. So the Empire went about making it's Omega Squads, then it's X-Men. Out of it's X-Men some required further modification to the point where they were almost completely outfitted with brand new bodies and these select few would be known as Defender Squad Zero. They are this world's equivalent to the Sentinel Squad ONE of the Earth-616 universe. -There are only 7 of team members of the Defender Squad Zero. >>Some team members bodies are basically usable though need a life support system and they have been outfitted with suits of Tony Stark's design. Other team members, however, have more extensive damage to their natural body that even a life support system could not maintain, and thus their bodies had to be replaced with full cybernetic bodies. These technologically advanced shells house their minds and are shielded from EMP and other hazards that would alter the function of their life support systems. That is not to say they can not be harmed. Sentinels The Sentinel program began in 1986 as what began to be known as a last ditch effort for humankind. America's brightest mind joined up with scientists from Russia, China and Germany to construct a machine capable of fighting the mutants that were striking the very heart of mankind. So they built a factory of the utmost secrecy in the center of Antarctica, building a protective dome around it to keep out any telepathic probes by mutants and also camouflage it so no one except for the construction team and scientists know where it is. The Sentinels themselves are the HUGE ones seen in the comics and the actual construction portion of the factory is rather small making it so only one sentinel can be created at a time and it takes roughly 5 years for one to be completed. Unfortunately, after finishing the factory in 1989 the boat carrying the construction team and scientists was destroyed as it docked in South America and thus destroying all traces of the seemingly failed Sentinel program that was to save humanity. However, hope is not lost for in the depths of the factory it still works, building the massive Sentinels and storing them within its structure (the storage facility is MUCH MUCH larger than the construction zone itself). The first full Sentinel was completed in 1994, the second in 1999 and the third in 2004. The fourth Sentinel is being constructed and on schedule for completion in 2009. The 3 Sentinels lay dormant until they receive the call to activate their programming and launch their assault on mutantkind. Unfortunately, the way to activate them is all but lost now.. or is it? X 12:44pm, September 11, 2007 Edit Delete New Wakanda In the early 1980’s when the United States was undergoing their top-secret investigation to the evolutionary wonders the world would later know as mutants, Wakanda was making technological breakthroughs unparalleled with their time. The genetic anomalies in the human pool had already been discovered and studied profusely decades previous. The small African nature had already cured itself of major diseases like HIV/AIDS long before the U.S. had even discovered their existence. It was up until the breaking point of Xavier and Magnus new regime that Wakanda was very similar to Earth-616’s Wakanda – though located in the middle of the Congo instead of its more western 616 counterpart. In 1991, in a rather surprising and somewhat unexpected turn of events, T’Chaka the King of Wakanda and the Tribal Leader of the cultist group that also served as the main religion of the Black Panther, died while defending Wakanda against a large group of mutant raiders. Despite the almost unnatural ability that T’Chaka had for predicting the future and having contingency plans for everything – even he had not foreseen his death. Or had he? The following few months would be later noted as the weakest points in Wakandan history. On T’Chaka’s death the thrown succeeded to his brother, who while not a terrible leader in the least – was not completely fit for the position, took his spot temporarily until the yearly Challenge could be held. T’Chaka’s brother proved to be a good leader given what was occurring around the world, but simple not good enough. In late 1991 Magnus and his army swept into the lands of Wakanda and exterminated a large portion of its human residence. Wakanda, not being one to allow itself to be defeated, managed to push back Magnus army, but not without devastating costs. Magnus continued to pressure the small African nation (despite widespread reports that he was leaving Africa out of his little war). Wakanda continued to battle through the end of the year into 1992 when it held its annual challenge in which any citizen of Wakanda could challenge the current King and/or Black Panther leader in combat for the position. T’Challa, T’Chaka’s son entered the contest and defeated his uncle, thus succeeding to the thrown in his uncle’s place. T’Challa proved to be an immediate asset to the country, resembling his father in more ways than one. His famous inaugural speech would be one to remember by Wakandans throughout the rest of history. T’Challa spoke of the past, the present, and the future. He spoke of how Wakanda would have to make sacrifices in order to become stronger in the future. It was then made public that he had spoken with Magnus and Xavier themselves and struck up a bargain. T’Challa and Wakanda would allow themselves to become a sovereign nation of Magnus’ Empire as well as house a large human prison camp and provide them with the cutting edge technology that they produced in exchange for more land and a bit of leeway in how things were run. The people were not happy that their strong, independent country would have to answer to people they saw as foolish and stupid, but with T’Challa’s strong and charismatic leadership, they accepted this bargain. The years that followed proved to give Wakanda both an economic and technological boom. The newly acquired lands, the whole of which was now called New Wakanda, were quickly adopted under older Wakandan laws. T’Challa’s steadfast leadership and little tolerance attitude was, contrary to many previous nations outcomes, widely accepted. It could be later said that his wisdom and loyalty to the country won them over. Despite the world they lived in, T’Challa still managed to provide his country with good living conditions. The extra breathing room granted by Magnus and Xavier also allowed them to live more like the years previous to the mutant outbreak than many other countries, for which they were thankful. It was no secret that even T’Challa was known to hold resentment towards Magnus and Xavier for having to call them a sovereign nation. For which T’Challa and New Wakanda was constantly under heavy scrutiny by the Empire. Often the suspect of underground actions, T’Challa has had to prove time and time again that he is not fostering fugitives or aiding the anti-Empire terrorist groups. X 5:50pm, September 26, 2007 Edit Delete 771st 'Black Out' Division The Imperial Armed Forces, Black Ops 771st Section, also known as 'Black Out' or the 'Black Out' Division is a special team of Imperial soldiers that has gone through rigorous and intensive training all around the world and are the best the Imperial Armed Forces has to offer, commonly answering to High Command itself--or by proxy. The 771st have specialized armor made specifically for them (pictured left). These armors are bulletproof, EMP-proof and run on the kinetic, thermal and bio-electrical energies of the wearer. It allows the user to see in infrared and night vision along with normal--and tint upon wearer request to block out the sun or something bright. It has a unique cooling system allowing for air to travel over the undersuit which utilizes a unique ventilation/water cooling system. Also, the helmet has comm links allowing wearers to interface with each other and the 771st custom database computer. There are only a handful of 771st Soldiers since it is extremely difficult training to last through and also can be used a stepping stone to get directly into one of the Omega Squads. X 6:18pm, September 26, 2007 Edit Delete Fisk International Founded by Wilson Fisk in the late 1970's it started out as a defense contractor quickly moving up to 2nd in the world next to longstanding big shot Stark Industries. As a result, Fisk had to branch out, acquiring various other businesses to make up for the loss in profit buying up airlines, train companies and getting city/state contracts to expand the use of monorail-type transporation. Eventually, with the rise of the Empire in the beginning of the 90's, Fisk was quickly identified as a mutant due to the aid of drugs masking his human origins. However, his unlucky competitor, Tony Stark was quickly ousted as a human but given "honorable" status--safe to say however his business began to fall apart and from the crumbling structure of the Stark Empire, Fisk came in and bought out Stark Industries. Renaming his company Fisk international and has since become the world's leading developer of weapons and military vehicles that is independently owned. Also, he has been secretly supporting the anti-Imperial Resistance for some time, partly because he believes in it and the other part.. well, war is his business. X 2:16pm, October 02, 2007 Edit Delete Pactum A secret society with Anti-Imperial intentions. It is run by a mysterious figure called the Benefactor who sits as acting Chairman of the High Council. Currently, they're working to unite all of the various resistance groups in an effort against the Empire. Current Confirmed Member Organizations (Representatives): Genosha (Synapse (potential *)) Latveria (Nyx- speaking on behalf of Doom*) Crusaders (Michael*) Current Targeted Organizations (Representatives): Resistance Brotherhood (Psion- contacted via Nyx to meet with her) Avengers (Danny Rand'Kai*- contacted by the Benefactor) * = Confirmed or going to be Petitioned to be a High Council Member Edited 4:48pm, October 09, 2007 by X, author. X 6:28pm, October 03, 2007 Edit Delete The Four Commonly known as the Fantastic Four in the mainstream continuity. At the onset of the Empire it was seeking to begin making the world anew, including the skies above it. Within the first full year the Empire had come to power a super space station had been completed orbiting the planet. Well, in a move uncharacteristic to the very well known anti-human Empire they offered this state of the art space station as a research facility for the famed Dr. Reed Richards (age: 23 in 1990). Since he was one of the few humans deemed 'honorable' enough to live outside of detainee camps Reed was a prime candidate with his scientific intellect. The Empire also allowed him to pick his own crew, of course, he chose to save his wife (Susan, age: 21 in 1990), her younger brother Johnny Storm(age: 14 in 1990), and his best friend Ben Grimm (age: 24 in 1990). So in September of 1990 they were sent up to man the space station and do whatever research they were going to do--secretly the four dedicated their minds and their time up there to finding a way to bring down the Empire. However, unknown to the 4 they were not to be the ones experimenting, but rather being experimented on. Using a specialized device it caused a solar flare and was aligned perfectly with the space station. When it arrived to earth it was nothing more than a violent wave of cosmic, gamma and other forms of radiation. It collided with the ship and changed the 4. However, something the Empire hadn't anticipated, the space station was heavily damaged and was sent thundering down to earth smacking into the Indian Ocean and sinking to the bottom. The Imperial Navy immediately swooped in upon it to check for survivors, though did not do a full search as they were commanded to and did a once over of the wreckage underwater and claimed that all 4 were killed in the wreckage, then left the area. Since then the Four have moved to Neo-X and have begun working with various Anti-Imperial groups over the years to fight against the Empire. Current Ages: Reed - 40 Susan- 39 Johnny - 31 Ben - 41